


A Christmas Miracle

by FanficWriter827



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriter827/pseuds/FanficWriter827
Summary: Roxas makes a mistake when talking to his friends and is now in need of a favor from his good friend Xion. For the upcoming Christmas party, they need to act as a couple and fake their way through it, let's see what happens.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun diversion that I am doing. I've wanted to do a fake dating esque story for while now and I hope that I did the trope well.

“What do you mean you’re not going?” Olette asked, a frown on her face.

Roxas shook his head, “I told you, I’m not interested in that sort of thing.”

“This is a one time opportunity for seniors like us,” Pence said.

“We still have stuff like prom.” Roxas rolled his eyes.

“You mean you’re going to pass up an opportunity to meet Setzer, the struggle champion?” Hayner now asked.

Every year, the high school throws a winter festival for the class seniors for that year. Sometimes such parties are even sponsored by local celebrities such as the aforementioned Setzer.

“I have more important places to go to,” Roxas said.

“Such as?” Pence asked and Hayner flashed a teasing grin, “Got a hot date with Xion buddy?”

“Yes actually.” Roxas confidently said before he realized what he actually said.

Olette happily nodded and brought her hands together, “Aw, you and Xion are finally dating.”

It was only when Olette actually said it that Roxas realized the gravity of his mistake, but before he could correct himself, Pence interjected, “Given how much you gush over her, I’m surprised that it didn’t happen sooner.”

First off, Roxas didn’t ‘gush’ about Xion that much. Second off, Roxas realized that he was slowly digging himself in a hole.

“I know!” Hayner clapped him on the shoulder, “You should bring her along.”

Olette’s face brightened up, “You were planning on introducing us to her anyways. We can all go to the party as a group.”

Xion was Roxas’s absolute best friend growing up. When they were just about to enter high school, Roxas and Lea had to move away to Twilight Town at the beginning of Summer. While saddened by their separation, the pair frequently stayed in touch via writing letters, then constantly texting each other on their phones. When Roxas moved to Twilight Town, he met Hayner, Pence, & Olette in his first year of high school and they became fast friends. Despite how much he talks about Xion, they’ve never met her.

Roxas has shown them pictures of her, told them stories about her (and the experiences that they’ve shared together) but she’s never actually visited his friends in Twilight Town. Whenever they get an extended vacation such as the winter break, spring break, or summer vacation, he either always goes to visit her in Radiant Garden, meets her in Destiny Islands along with her cousin Kairi, or she spends a week in Twilight Town with him, Lea, and Isa and they spend a week at the nearby beach. Such activities had often led to the commonly held belief in their friend group that he is madly in love with Xion.

At first, he didn’t believe them; but then he visited her for the first time in a long while when they got off for Christmas break. At the train station, she tackled him with a hug and they shared a long laugh together. Whether Xion had simply grown up, he had never noticed it before, or their long separation left his memory fuzzy about her appearance, she was absolutely gorgeous. He found himself staring at her a lot during his visit. That was also the first time where he had been under the suspicions of her father Even.

At the time, Roxas didn’t understand why the older man had been scrutinizing him but now it made more sense to him. Xion was just as clingy as she always was with him but it made his heart furiously beat faster now. It was during their movie night when she snuggled into him like she always did that he felt her father’s icy glare from the other room. When he left to go back home, he found that he missed her terribly already and the first night back, he stared uselessly at the ceiling, pondering how his feelings for her could have changed so much in just a few short months. That was years ago; now they were both in their last year of high school and just turned 18.

The problem that Roxas faced however was that despite his feelings for her, they are in fact not dating. In all honesty, he isn’t sure if she feels the same way and he isn’t willing to risk his friendship with her to find out. He knows that he’s in a delicate situation, but all he needs to do is just correct the matter and everything would be alright.

Not thinking straight due to being exhausted from the previous night, Roxas regretted the next words out of his mouth, “I’m sure she won’t mind going to the party before we go on our date.”  _ DAMMIT!!!  _ He screamed at himself. Last night was rough on him as he spent most of the night working on Xion’s present, only getting a little over 4 hours of sleep.

With that, his friends walked away before he could call out to them and he found himself frozen in place. Contemplating his choices, Roxas decided that he had no other option. Roxas had already planned to finally introduce Xion to his friends and now he’s created a whole new problem for himself. All he wanted to do was just quietly ditch the school party and spend a pleasant night with his best friend and now he’s lied to everyone. Trying to calm his nerves, he held out his phone before he realized that he should probably go home and take a nap before he makes a call like the one he’s about to make. He only hopes that Xion is understanding about his situation.

///

“You did what!?!?” Xion hissed on the phone, not wanting Naminé to hear in the other room. From the other end, she heard Roxas.

“Listen I know it sounds bad but....” Roxas tried to get out but Xion nervously interrupted him,

“Why would you even say that?”

There was a pause for a few seconds before he responded, “Would you believe me if I said that I was running off of 4 hours of sleep?”

The immediate issue was dropped as Xion promptly told him, “Roxas how many times have I told you to not stay up like that?”

Roxas’s tone was very apologetic and she felt her chest sink a little, “I’m sorry about everything. I wanted to correct them but they left already.”

There was a pause as Xion contemplated what she should say next. Before she could come up with something though, she spoke on the fly, “So am I going to pretend to be your girlfriend for the night?” she immediately realized what she said but Roxas immediately spoke up,

“You’d do that for me?” he sounded hopeful and Xion couldn’t help herself. The idea of them being a couple, even if only for a night, appeals to her immensely. 

“Yeah, I mean it’s just for one night, right?”  _ Crap, what am I doing!?!?  _ They both shared nervous laughter on the phone as Roxas then proceeded to lay out the plans for the evening, she had two days to prepare herself. Hanging up the phone, she stood still for a minute, grabbed a nearby pillow and covered her mouth as she let out a distressed yelp.

“Calm down Xion, you just need to act like his girlfriend for one night.” Xion’s head whipped around as she saw Naminé standing at the doorway, smiling smugly.

“You were spying on me?” Xion hissed.

Naminé shrugged her shoulders, “You aren’t nearly as quiet as you think you are.”

Xion snapped, “Why would Roxas tell his friends that we’re dating?”

The other girl shook her head, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Xion smiled, “Yes, someone put him up to it.”

Naminé frowned, “No.”

“He’s trying to get out of another girl flirting with him?” Xion looked confused.

Again Naminé shook her head.

Xion’s eyes lit up, “I know, he had Ventus call me from Roxas’s phone and it’s an elaborate prank.”

Now Naminé looked amused, “No, he’s obviously in love with you.”

Xion shook her head, “No, he isn’t, we’re just good friends.”

To Xion, that was the truth. She and Roxas had always been close friends. When she first met him again, that was when she realized that she had a little crush on him. The years of intermittent contact with him only further solidified that she loves him and misses him dearly when they have to separate. But as far as she knows, he’s never seen her like that.

One of the moments she fondly remembers is the one time where she sprained her ankle while they were vacationing at Destiny Islands. They were hiking along a trail when Xion stepped wrong and rolled her ankle in a wrong way. Unfettered, Roxas slipped his arms under her frame and carried her the whole way back. That was the moment when she realized that she not only finds him handsome (she had plenty of time to stare at him as he carried her back) but also that she is in fact in love with him. 

“He just said that he was tired and he slipped up. Chances are, he really likes you in that way and he simply revealed what he really wants.”

Xion wasn’t convinced, “People say things all the time when they’re tired like that, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Naminé arched a quizzical eyebrow at the other girl, “Really, you don’t think he finds you attractive?”

“Roxas isn’t like that. He’s just a sweet guy, he doesn’t stare at me like that.” Xion said and the other girl shook her head.

Naminé laughed, “You’ve been around him too long. Because you don’t seem to realize how he looks at other girls.”

“What do you mean by that?” Xion huffed.

“Compared to other girls, he stares at you like how you stare at a bar of Sea-Salt Ice Cream.” Xion blushed as she thought about the wide smile and narrow gazes he sometimes gives her. 

Naminé gripped Xion’s hand and began to tug her towards the front door, “Where are we going?” Xion asked.

“This is your big chance to confess to Roxas, so we’re going to get you something nice to wear.”

Xion pulled back, “Do I have a say in this?”

Naminé shrugged, “You do, but we both know that you need something for your ‘hot date’ anyway.”

“It is not a date!” Xion huffed as she followed Naminé out the door.

///

“Hey Roxas, I’m home.” Lea walked through the door to see Roxas, hunched forward on the couch, locked in deep contemplation.

“Roxas, helllooo….” Lea waved in front of the other boy’s face which got him to stir slightly.

“Zombie says what.” Lea quickly said.

“What?” Roxas uttered before realizing what Lea said and growled.

“Easy there, you just spaced out for a moment back there.”

“I’m going to that party after all.” Roxas flatly said.

“How come? I thought you and Xion were doing something together.”

Roxas wanted to remain silent but knew that he should tell him about the new plans, “Xion is going to the party with me.”

“Good for you buddy, but why are you so hesitant about it?”

Roxas didn’t immediately answer and Lea spoke up again, “You seemed pretty laser-focused back there. Anything you want to talk about?” Lea rested a hand on Roxas’s shoulder.

Roxas paused, wondering if he should tell Lea the truth. “I have a hypothetical question.”

“Then I can give you a hypothetical answer,” Lea smirked.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas began, “Let’s say hypothetically that there was this person who I consider to be a friend.”

“Ok.”

“Now, let’s also say that I may have said a little lie in the heat of the moment and now I need their help for something.”

Lea nodded and Roxas continued, “Now hypothetically, what should I do if I get their help?”

Roxas could see the gears turning in Lea’s head as the older man was almost certainly trying to figure out what Roxas did. “Well, I would say that you should be really grateful to this friend and that you should tell them the truth about why you lied. Got it memorized?” 

“Yes.”

“Good,” Lea pulled him up for the couch, “We got two days to get this place cleaned up before your girlfriend arrives and you certainly don’t want Isa to come over to motivate us to clean faster.”

“She’s not my girlfriend…” Was Roxas’s weak protestation before being dragged along to help with the chores.

///

Xion’s train was on its final approach to the station as she looked over the horizon. She likes visiting here; the town has a pleasant, friendly, and overall warm vibe to it. Truth be told, that was part of the reason why she was applying to the university here. The other reason is that she wants to be able to visit Roxas whenever she wants. Roxas, the boy who for one night is going to be her boyfriend. While she wishes that this was going to be an actual date, she’ll take what she can get. This also would be a good chance for her to meet Roxas’s friends as she’s never actually met them before. The running joke between the two of them is that she hogs him for the summertime. 

She looks at her phone and smiles at the picture. It was taken during his visit to Radiant Garden two years ago, it seems like it was so much longer ago. Hearing the loudspeaker announce the train’s imminent arrival, she slowly made her way to her feet and smoothed out her clothes. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm her nerves as she knew that there is a high risk of her losing her composure when she sees him. If she can avoid it, she doesn’t want to discuss why he said that they were dating.

Sure enough, Roxas was waiting for her. Excitedly, she forgot about their dilemma and happily threw her arms around him. It took her a moment before she remembered and then backed off.

"How've you been?" she awkwardly asked and Roxas flashed a small smile, offering his hand to help her carry her bags which she accepted.

The walk back to Roxas's place was deathly quiet and she knew why. When they were finally settled in, Xion decided to broach the obvious topic, how are they going to act as a couple.

"So should we lay down some ground rules for the night?"

In response, Roxas nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Xion thought for a moment, “Are you okay with pet names?”

“Easily,” Roxas proclaimed “we’ve given each other nicknames before.”

“Can I call you my Roxy-Bear?” Xion stammered out and she noticed Roxas flush pink for a moment.

“Um, sure.” For the sake of keeping our stories straight, “Why Roxy-Bear?”

Now Xion froze up. Truth be told, she’s always privately to him as her Roxy-Bear to only herself and nobody else. In all honesty, she’d probably die of embarrassment if Naminé or worse, Kairi, heard her refer to Roxas as ‘Roxy-Bear.’ But she knew that she needed to give him an answer; so, she’ll be honest with him.

“Because you’re always so brave and strong. Whenever I need someone to turn to, you’re always there.”

“I see…” Roxas nervously said, “In that case, can I call you ‘My Shion’?”

“Sure…wait why ‘My Shion’?” Xion nodded, unable to meet his gaze but still confused as to his nickname of choice. Roxas then spoke up again.

“I like ‘Shion’ because your name is similar to that of a flower known as the Aster Tartaricus. It’s sometimes referred to as the ‘Shion’ flower, and you’re as pretty as a flower. So essentially, you’re my pretty flower.”

_ Why does this have to be a fake arrangement? _ “You really think that?” Xion asked and Roxas nodded.

“So, I guess that’s one secret we each know about each other now,” Roxas said and they both laughed before he brought up another guideline.

“So, what about touching? Are we going to hug and hold hands?”

Xion just about scoffed, “We already hug a lot, I’d say we’re good on that front.”

However, Roxas frowned, “So how much do we need to touch each other. I’m not familiar with this whole ‘dating’ thing?”

Xion aimlessly looked around, “I mean, we don’t need to be glued together exactly. We just need to do what we normally do.”

That got a smile from Roxas, something she likes to see, “That’s good to know.” Then his face paled, “What about kissing?”

“Huh?” Xion’s pleasant mood was disturbed.

“If we’re a couple then they obviously want to see us kiss at some point.” Xion had to agree with that.

“If you’re not comfortable with that, then we can always make an excuse.” Xion nervously twiddled her thumbs.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re very pretty and amazing but I’m not sure if you want to kiss someone like me.” Xion immediately concluded that Roxas was very wrong on that part.

“If we have to kiss, then let’s say…a quick kiss on the cheek?” Xion nervously squeaked out.

Roxas considered it for a moment, then smiled and nodded, “Yeah that’ll be convincing enough. I just hope that I don’t get cold feet when the time comes.”

Without thinking, Xion casually said the first thing on her mind, “Well if you want…we can practice a bit so that the two of us kissing each other comes across as more natural.” Xion then slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. To her horror, Roxas heard her proposal loud and clear and was just as shocked as she is.

A few tense, horrific seconds passed before Roxas’s phone went off, saving her from her mistake. Not making eye contact, she looked at everywhere but the other boy as he spoke to Lea over the phone. Their nickname for him growing up was Axel, a name that only she and Roxas are allowed to use. When the conversation died down, Xion immediately used that moment to change the topic.

“So does Axel know about this plan?”

“No.” Roxas quickly said, a little too quickly. “He would never let me hear the end of it.” Xion then used that opportunity to talk about anything else. Thoughts about them being a couple were shoved to the back of her mind as she caught up with her best friend, her ‘Roxy-Bear’.

///

Xion was currently using Roxas’s room to change. The ‘guest’ bed as it were is a fold-out bed in the couch and she isn’t about to change in the living room. Fitting the new clothes on her, Xion took a moment to observe in the mirror. It was a nice black dress shirt that reminded her of her favorite outfit to wear. The pants were a nice light-blue that reminded her of Sea-Salt Ice Cream. The party was just a few minutes away from ‘formally’ beginning but she and Roxas would be arriving fashionably late.

Taking a moment to make sure her hair looked right, she attached a clip with a Thalassa seashell on it to her hair. The last thing she put on was a necklace that Roxas had gotten her before he moved away from Radiant Garden. It was shaped like an odd crown and its design had always resonated with her. It wasn’t exactly ‘Christmassy’ but it’s special to her as that seashell is one of her favorites from all of their beach trips.

Stepping outside, she looked at Roxas, who had gotten himself dressed up in the bathroom (she honestly wishes that he hadn’t insisted upon giving her the bed room to use.) He had a nice white dress jacket, black shirt, and beige dress pants. She also noticed that he was wearing the necklace that she got for him one time. It was a necklace in the shape of an “X” and it was her gift to him when he moved away. Once again, she bemoaned the fact that this was only going to be a temporary arrangement.

Amusingly, she noticed that Roxas seemed to be rather slack-jawed, taking in her appearance, and Naminé’s words from a few days ago echoed in her mind. Suddenly she felt a wild feeling in her gut; maybe they didn’t have to go under false pretenses. If she can confess her feelings here and now, then maybe they can instead go as a new couple on their very first date.

Roxas offered his arm to her but before she took it, she gathered herself for perhaps one of the most important things that she’ll ever say.

“Roxas, I just want you to know that you’re the one person that I treasure above all others. I love you, maybe even have loved you from the first day that we met and just never knew it.” She had to resist the urge to heavily exhale as she felt her heart thumping in her throat.

Taking in her words, Roxas smiled, a good sign, “Wow. That was very passionate.” Xion’s happiness suddenly ran cold. “You’re a natural at this whole ‘couple’ thing. Whoever you fall in love with will be one lucky guy.” Xion felt her heart sank as she let Roxas take her arm. Obviously, he thought that she was merely just getting into character.  _ Why do you have to be the handsome, dense, lovable guy that I fell in love with? _

///

At the party, Roxas immediately took in his surroundings. The Sandlot had been repurposed and there were tents set up all over. A dance floor where the struggle arena would normally be and of course there were chaperones looking over the whole thing. He and Xion had arrived just as Setzer was finishing up his annual speech.

“I’ve always loved this town and the spirit that comes with it in all things, not just ‘Struggle’. So come, let us all eat, drink, and be merry.” The crowd erupted in cheers and everyone dispersed. Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw three familiar figures making their way towards him.

Nudging Xion to get her attention, Roxas pointed her towards them, “Heads up. These are my friends.”

Xion quickly rattled off information, “Pence is the short one with spiky hair, Olette is the girl with twin pigtails, and Hayner is the sandy blonde one, right?”

“Yep, those are the basics.” Of course, he told Xion about who his friends are here. Roxas nodded and he waved at them.

Pence was the first one to greet them, “So you’re Xion right? It's good to finally meet you.”

Olette then chimed in, “We’ve heard so much about you.”

Hayner then laughed, playfully slapping Roxas on the back, “He wouldn’t stop talking about you. Honestly, I was kind of surprised that it took us this long to finally meet. Still, good for you buddy, I can see why you gush about her so much.” That earned him a playful nudge from Olette as Roxas did his best to wrap an arm around Xion, hoping that it looked natural.

“Sorry, I kept stealing him from you.” Xion playfully laughed and he was glad that she was so quick on her feet. Roxas then decided to try his luck. Leaning in, he quickly whispered, “Sorry” before kissing her on the cheek. He didn’t have time to remark on how soft it felt before Roxas was pulled away towards the dinner line.

“Come on, we have plenty of time to eat when we’re all sitting down.” Hayner lead the way as he felt Xion tightly grip his hand. If he only gets to do this one time with Xion, then he hopes that it’s a memorable night.

When they were all sitting down, Olette asked the obvious question, “So when did the two of you start dating?”

Once again, Xion was on the ball, “After I sprained my ankle during our hike in Destiny Islands last summer, he carried me all the way back to where we were staying. I knew he was the one right then and there.” Olette cooed in adoration as Roxas now jumped in,

“While she was recovering, we went over to this small island that her cousin Kairi likes to go to. There was this secret cave that not many people know about and we found ourselves in it.”

Seeing where he was going with this, Xion spoke up, “While we were there, we got to talking about our feelings and we came to the same conclusion. We shared our first kiss and the rest is history.” Roxas felt her hand tenderly grip his and he tried not to overreact. For some reason, their casual hugs never caused this sort of nervousness yet here he is trying to stay calm.

Truth be told, that was how her cousin Kairi and his friend Sora shared their first kiss. But as far as he was concerned though, no one is here to disprove that particular statement so they can ‘borrow’ it for tonight.

“Considering how much Roxas gushes about you, I’m surprised you didn’t become a couple sooner.” Pence playfully added and Roxas froze up.

Turning to him, Xion looked him meaningfully in the eye, “You never told me that part.” She teased though he could tell that there was some honesty in that statement. To make matters worse for him, Hayner jumped in, “Roxas no offense buddy but you talk about her way too much. How beautiful she is, how smart, how athletic…” Before he could go on, Olette stopped him, giving Roxas an odd look.  _ Does she know? Did my reactions blow our cover? _

“I think he gets it. Still, congratulations to the two of you.” The other girl said and the group turned back to their food. The rest of the meal was uneventful as it was mostly just small talk between the group and Roxas marveled at just how incredible Xion is.

“You’re so beautiful…” he muttered and to his surprise, Xion heard him. Freezing up, he relaxed when Xion turned to him and smiled, a beautiful thing. That was when Xion motioned towards the dance floor where the people on there were moving slowly.

“You want to dance?” She smiled and he could never say no to that smile. He irresponsibly threw such a large task onto her and she took it in stride. The least he can do is make sure that this night is special for her.

At first, she led the dance, the song was something that he didn’t recognize but it sounded pleasant.

They stepped in tune to the music as he hesitated to wrap his arms around Xion. Smiling in approval, Xion moved his arms to encircle her waist as she tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Xion, I just want to say that I’m really grateful for everything you’ve done tonight. I’m so lucky to have you as a friend.” Though he wishes that they were something more than friends, “I owe you, big time.”

Xion returned the smile as tightened her grip on Roxas as he led the dance now. Observing the other couples, he would sometimes break the grip and take her by the hand slowly twirling her about, “That’s what friends are for Roxas. You know that we’ll always be stuck together, right? Though if you are offering me a favor…let me get back to you on that.” Xion winked and it made his heart flutter.

The music slowed down even further as she enveloped herself in his embrace. The perfume she was wearing became stronger. It was Sea-Salt, a scent that he always associates with her. Moving his arms from her waist to her back, he cradled her head as they slowly moved to the music. He even heard her contentedly hum along to the music and he bemoaned the fact that this arrangement was only temporary.

Something about the music, the closeness, and even just the atmosphere made him want to lean in and kiss her. Before he could try to even attempt such a thing, Xion suddenly broke away, a large smile on her face.

“Axel!?!? Is that you?” Roxas went pale as he realized that there was a distinct possibility that Axel could crash the party. To his horror, both Axel and Isa (his nickname the two used is Saïx on account of the large “X” scar on his face.) were both there.

“Hey kiddo, just passing by but we figured that we come to see you two on our way to our own little shindig.” Axel hugged Xion and she reached out to pull Saïx in who flashed a small smile and returned the hug.

“We’ll keep this brief as we are already running late,” Axel said as Xion pulled him aside to share some brief words with him. Axel was always the third member of their ragtag group, and the closest thing that Roxas has to a dad.

Standing on the side with Saïx, Roxas shared a brief glance with the blue-haired man as his gaze bore into Roxas. Leaning in, Saïx simply said, “What did you say to her?”

“What do you mean?!?!” Roxas stammered, and then it dawned on him that Axel would’ve most likely told him about the conversation he had with Axel a few days ago.

“You obviously made a mistake and now you’re roping Xion into it to fix your mistake, so what happened?”

Roxas then fessed up, not wanting to test the other man’s patience.

“You need to confess to her. You lied to your friends and you’re leading her on. The least you can do is tell her how you feel.” Saïx bluntly told him.

“How do I know if she feels the same way?”

“Trust me, she feels the same. “If she’s willing to put up with this stunt instead of calling you out and laughing about it with you, then she’s obviously into the idea of being a couple.” Isa then leans in, conspiratorially, “I’ll keep Lea out for a little longer, just to give you the privacy and time that you need to confess.”

“I owe you one,” Roxas admitted.

“Then hurry up and confess to her so that this charade can finally end.” Saïx ended the conversation after that and they silently waited for Xion’s conversation to end, pondering over Saïx’s words.

///

“So THAT’S what this whole thing is about.” Axel tried not to laugh out loud as Xion told him the whole truth.

“What’s so funny?” Xion huffed.

“So, he’s more willing to ask you to pretend to be his girlfriend, rather than just telling the truth.” Axel snorted.

“What truth?” Xion is honestly confused.

“That he’s in love with you. You know for you two being so close and friendly, you really are a bunch of clueless zombies, aren’t you? Do us all a favor and confess to him already, we can only take this dramatic tension for so long.”

“I don’t know…” Xion admitted

“About what?” Axel asked.

“What will happen if we start dating, will our friendship change?”

“Not in the slightest.” Said Axel before adding, “Though I will require that you two sleep in separate rooms.”

Xion playfully pushed him and then he looked at his watch, “We’ll catch up more later, alright?” he pulled her in for another quick hug and then shoved her back towards Roxas who caught her.

Watching the two leave, she smiled, “Thanks for the catch, ‘Roxy-Bear’.” She then decided to plant a quick kiss on the other boy’s cheek, much to his shock.

Before he could respond though, there was a derisive laugh and then she saw Roxas’s face distort into a sneer as he uttered one name, “Seifer.”

Xion had been warned about the other boy before by Roxas but he never spoke much about this ‘Seifer’ person.

He approached the pair and gave a mock bow, “So the rumors were true. Little ‘Roxy-Bear’ over here actually got himself a girlfriend. And here I thought you were just making her up.”

She felt the need to defensively throw an arm around Roxas but he beat her to it as he stepped forward. She felt unnerved as he looked her up and down.

“So how does a girl like you end up with a wimp like him?” Before she could snap at the other boy, Roxas spoke up.

“Leave us alone, Seifer.” Roxas coldly said, an emotion that she rarely saw from him.

“Relax, I just figured that I, as the town’s hotshot, should introduce myself to all newcomers. If you ever want to hang with a real man, ask for Seifer.”

Now Xion felt angry as she spoke up, “Roxas is more of a man than you.”

“Is that so?” Seifer seemed more amused than anything else.

To their surprise, the man from at the beginning, Setzer, interrupted, “Now now, this is not the place nor the time for such wagers.” He paused for a moment before smiling, “I say we save it for the ‘Struggle’ arena. I know you two both compete so save it until the season rolls around.”

Seifer grunted and then walked off, Setzer went in the opposite direction and left them alone.

“I’m sorry…” said Xion.

“What for?” asked Roxas.

“I got carried away and nearly caused a huge fight. I’m not good at this whole dating thing, am I?”

Roxas gripped both of her hands and fervently shook his head in denial, “You’re amazing, I thought this party would’ve been boring but you’ve made it special. Thank you.” He squeezed her hands for emphasis as Xion then spoke up.

“Do you want to know why I like to call you Roxy-Bear?” Xion asked and Roxas looked confused,

“You already told me why.”

Xion shook her head, “There’s more to it. It’s not just because you’re always there for me.” she took a deep breath before continuing,

“It’s also because you’re always willing to hug me whenever we’re huddled together.” That routine began when they were little and she’d get scared after a bad dream or a horror movie and he would just hold her tight. Sometimes they’d even fall asleep together (a practice that quickly came to an end when they became older.) Despite the fact that they were both adults now, they still had no problems just hugging it out.

“Your hugs always make me feel so secure and safe. In a way, you’re my teddy bear and without you, I wouldn’t be as confident as I am now.” She watched Roxas silently process her personal confession and she feared that she said too much.

“Do you want to know what the ‘Shion’ flower means in the language of flowers?” Roxas asked and Xion silently nodded.

“It means “I won’t forget you.” That’s why I like to call you ‘My Shion’ because I could never forget a best friend like you. You’re special to me.” Xion felt her heart soar at that admission. No matter what, she will confess to him. Even if he doesn’t return her affections, she wants him to know the whole truth.

Before she could voice those feelings though, something was dangled above the pair as they noticed that Hayner had slipped some mistletoe above them. For a few long torturous seconds, nobody blinked as they wondered who would make the first move. Roxas moved first and he kissed her. He felt like how she imagined he would and she silently begrudged the fact that her first kiss with him was a forced one. Deciding to roll with the punches though, she kissed him back and cupped his face. The kiss lasted longer than what she thought a kiss under the mistletoe would be but she found that she didn’t care in the slightest and kept kissing him and he kissed her back just as eagerly. However, all good things needed to end though and she reluctantly ended the kiss.

When they pulled back, Roxas was pulled aside by a congratulatory Hayner and Pence while she was left alone with Olette. The other girl stared at her curiously but before she could say anything, Olette asked a piercing question,

“You and Roxas aren’t dating, are you?”

Xion was so floored that she accidentally admitted to the ruse and Olette smiled, “I suspected as much.”

“What tipped you off?” Xion asked and Olette shrugged.

“I saw how he acted during dinner. If the two of you were actually dating, he would be unable to do anything but just gush about you the whole time given how much he already talks about you. Though I have to ask, why did he lie about the two of you dating?”

Xion pondered for a moment, “We already had plans for just the two of us tonight. I guess he was just too tired and didn’t think his words through.”

Olette laughed, “That sounds like Roxas, though I wonder why he was so exhausted that day?”

Xion shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Olette then asked, “You are going to start dating soon?”

Xion thought for a moment before answering, “I’m going to try and confess to him.”

“Good.” Olette said, “Maybe Roxas will finally stop gushing about you and he can settle down. Speaking of…” Xion turned to see Roxas approaching the pair.

“Go get him.” Said Olette as Xion went back to Roxas.

“Are you ready to go back, My Shion?” Roxas nervously asked and she nodded, letting him lead the way.

///

On the walk back, Roxas nervously fumbled his hand inside his coat pocket, feeling the small box that he was carrying. If he was going to do this, then he’s going to do it now. Stopping, Roxas stood in front of Xion who silently watched him.

“I need to tell you something.” Said Roxas, “About why I even asked for your help.”

Xion continued to remain silent as Roxas kept talking, “When I was talking to my friends the other day, I was dead tired from the previous night, working on this…” Roxas produced the small box and handed it to Xion who looked at it with curiosity and wonderment, “…Merry Christmas.”

Xion opened the box and she suppressed a gasp; it was a picture of the two of them on the clock tower last summer. It was a beautiful sight that Roxas had shown her when she first visited the town and it became a stable of her visits. What made the frame special though was that it was decorated with Seashells along the border.

“When I was trying to think of an excuse to get out of going to that party, I messed up and said that we’re dating and had a nice evening lined up. It’s not much but…” Xion cut him off with the one thing that he hadn’t expected, a kiss. Instinct took over as he held her tightly while she kissed him. When she pulled back, he could see her beaming smile.

“I love it, and I love you.” Roxas wasn’t sure if this was part of the bit (he was hoping that it was genuine) but before he could speak up, Xion interrupted, “While I’m not sure why your immediate excuse to get out of a school party was to say that we were going on a date. It’s given me the perfect chance to tell you how I really feel. I love you, and if it’s alright with you I’d like to spend as much time as I can with you.”

Roxas didn’t immediately respond with words but instead pulled her into a tight embrace. Looking into her eyes, he told her, “You’ve given me the one thing that I’ve always wanted for Christmas.” Before she could groan at his cheesy one-liner, he pulled her into another kiss. He hopes that this will be the first of many kisses and happy memories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you, and hopefully I will have another chapter of the longfic up soon.


End file.
